Storm
by Byakko's Kitten
Summary: Zack and Cloud camping. Oneshot. Lemon. giftfic for takefuji over on lj.


**Author's note:** Drabble for takefuji/adriftsoul

Storm 

"Cloud! What are you doing? There's a nasty storm moving in, we should stay in the cave." Zack exclaimed as he came up behind his younger lover.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder at the SOLDIER. "I know, Zack. I'm watching it be born."

Zack sighed. He'd dragged Cloud out to the Midgar Mountain Range for their leave so he could spend time with the blonde teen without interruption. The storm coming in was unexpected, and Zack had hoped that this once, he'd be able to talk his lover into staying inside instead of getting soaked to the bone.

Cloud looked back at his lover. He'd known when Zack had brought him out here that the storm was coming, though he hadn't said anything. He had his own plans to show Zack how enjoyable a storm could be.

"Please, Zack? I want to stay out here til its done." He leaned back into the dark-haired man's embrace, tilting his head up for a kiss. When he pulled away breathlessly, he was barely able to keep his grin off his face.

Zack couldn't help chuckling as Cloud settled himself on the rocky outcropping to watch the storm, settling just behind the smaller teen. He couldn't help the soft smile that spread over his face as he watched Cloud tilt his head up to the rain as it started, blue eyes practically glowing as the first bolt of lightning arced through the sky.

Zack yelped as Cloud suddenly turned in his arms; blue eyes bright with mischief, and pushed the brunette down. Violet eyes widened at Cloud's husky whisper. "I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now."

Zack slid his hands under Cloud's shirt, grabbing hold and just ripping the piece of clothing off his lover's body as Cloud scrabbled to get his own shirt open. A feral grin crossed his face as he flipped them over so he was on top, enjoying Cloud's soft moans.

"Zack, please!" Cloud gasped as Zack licked and nipped at his nipples, bucking up into the older man's grip as best he could with Zack holding his hips down.

"Like that do you?" Zack murmured as he yanked Cloud's jeans open and pulled them down. He fumbled in his pocket for the lube he'd taken to carrying at all times with one hand, pinning Cloud's hands above his head with the other. "Keep them there."

Cloud whimpered in reply, clenching his hands into fists as Zack grabbed his hips again. He screamed and flung his head back, mind going blank in pleasure as Zack's mouth wrapped around his cock.

He barely noticed as Zack let go of his hips to open the lube and squeeze it onto his fingers. He didn't notice when Zack paused in his ministrations long enough to strip. He _did_ notice when Zack slipped a finger into him, bucking into the intrusion as Zack slipped a second finger in and stretched him.

"Zack please! Need you, want you, please, Zack! Fuck me!" Cloud arched up into Zack's firm hold.

Zack smirked as he pulled his fingers from Cloud, and coated his cock with lube. Then, without warning, he slammed into his lover's body, drawing a scream of pleasure from the blonde.

A steady rhythm was quickly established, Cloud easily meeting Zack's thrusts, legs tightly wrapped around the older man's waist. Both were completely oblivious to the extreme level of the storm as it raged about them, their world having narrowed to just the two of them.

"Harder Zack! Faster! Please!"

"Ramuh, Cloud, you look so good like this."

"Nng! More! Zack, please!"

"Fuck! C'mon babe, feel so good"

"Zack! Zackzackzackzackzackzackzack!"

Cloud's scream was lost, swallowed by the storm as he came, body trembling as Zack followed him over the edge. Zack pulled out and collapsed onto his back, pulling Cloud against him automatically.

Cloud smiled softly as he curled into Zack's side. "See? Storms can to be fun to play in," he murmured softly as his eyes tracked the flickers of lightning.

"So they can, Spike, so they can."

**Author's note:** Hah! I wrote smut! My first time, too! eyes muses As fun as it was, let's not do it again anytime soon please, guys? This took the better part of four hours as it is.


End file.
